Learn how to Create Websites on Kids Wiki!!
For the first time ever, Kids Wiki is proud to present it's very first tutorial on making websites using HTML. To begin with, you can practice HTML code on a simple text editor, such as Notepad or Dreamweaver. What is HTML? HTML is what we call a markup language that stands for Hyper Text Markup Language. It is used for creating web pages and websites. It is a language of markup tags, which are pieces of coding used to describe websites.The coding uses angle brackets, something like '. There is text between angle brackets that describe the web page. To view the HTML coding on a website, click on "View" at the top of your computer screen and find "Page Source". OK, let's get ready to learn how to make websites! Getting Started What You'll Need To learn HTML, you don't need any tools to get started. All you need is a simple text editor like Notepad. But you coan also use a HTML editor like Dreamweaver, but to get started, you should start off with Notepad. Also, if you want to have a test web to get started, copy the following files: mainpage.htm page1.htm page2.htm After those files are copied, click on mainpage.htm to see your first website in the flesh. That's it! You are ready to go!! Practicing HTML Headings To create a heading, see this example: Example Try it yourself » Example Try it yourself » Paragraphs To make a paragraph, type in the angle brackets with the text in front of it, then type in the ' ' tag. Example Try it yourself » http://www.w3schools.com/html/html_colors.asp Example Try it yourself » note:You cannot create HTML headings by making text bold. Links Links are text that provide shortcuts to other web pages. To make one, type in ''This is a link'. Images To add images to your website, type in the following: Example Try it yourself » From that point on, you know all the basic HTML coding to make a good-looking website. HTML Elements HTML Elements is everything in HTML coding, including the start and end tags. When coding HTML, be careful about how you type any kind of tag. HTML Document Example This is my first paragraph note: For the ' ' element, you can also use upper-case p's. You can forget the tags depending on which browser you use, but any future versions of HTML will not allow you to skip them. Attributes Some HTML elements contain attributes, such as links. Attribute Example HTML links are defined with the '' tag. The link address is provided as an attribute: Example Try it yourself » Some times, you can use single quotes for attributes, but only on rare occasions. You can find a complete list of legal HTML attributes at the Complete HTML Reference page. Publishing your website If you want your website to appear on the internet, you will need to publish it. See this link for more: http://www.w3schools.com/html/html_webserver.asp Congratoulations! You have learned enough HTML code to create your very first website! To learn more about HTML coding and website making, take the following link: http://www.w3schools.com/html/default.asp Category:Misc.